Finding the Guardians: A World of Wonder
by the undead writer
Summary: The battle for New York has been won and the Avengers are victorious. But when the world slowly starts to change for the worst and Shield picking up a strange signal from the North Pole, the Avengers are once again thrown into the unknown as they discover a strange factory, battle nightmarish creatures, and meet a legend of epic Jolly proportions.
1. There came a day

_This is the undead writer speaking._

_I have been wanting to do this crossover for a while now ever since I saw "The rise of the guardians" and played around with the idea in my head. Since I love both movies and having an account on this website, I couldn't resist writing a small story. It won't be a long one however. It will probably at most 6 chapters long with this being the first one. I have a couple ideas for a sequels but it depends if I will use them or not._

_I do not own "The Avengers" or "Rise of the Guardians"_

* * *

There came a day when a group of special individuals had to come together to face a threat so strong that no single super-hero could face alone and that day was yesterday when citizens of New York city was attacked by a group of beings far more advanced than the human society ever seen before.

It all started with light in the sky and a large wormhole opening up covering the entire sky. At first people did not know how to react to this change in events, they just stood there watching the large wormhole above them. They soon however learned something as several things could be seen coming out of the wormhole.

They were under attack.

The strange beings flew down towards the city below on their hovercrafts with only a single purpose racing through their tiny minds. Too destroy. Too kill. Too conquer this world in the name of their master. The all powerful one who created them, nurtured them, and gave them a purpose. They were not going to betray his trust and awaken his wrath. They were after all the Chitauri, proud warriors only loyal to their master's word.

Chaos broke out throughout the streets as the Chitauri swarmed throughout the city as a large swarm of killer bees with poisonous stinger that they were not afraid to use. As they noticed all the civilians bellow them, they readied their blasters and unclicked the safety as they advanced on their targets.

The people below had not time to react or comprehend the next set of events. Bolts of blue energy rained down towards them at the blink of an eye. Some were killed almost immediately and the Chitauri watched in glee as they saw their targets body's being vaporized into nothing but dust. Some were lucky and managed to jump out of the way only to hit by another bolt of blue energy and killed immediately. There was a few however that were lucky to survive and those few decided to do the most rational considering their situation.

They ran away from the massacre as fast as their legs could take them and as any hunter, the Chituari raced after them ready to accept the challenge with killer intent.

Throughout the city similar events were taking place. No one was safe from the alien invaders. There was nowhere to hide. Every minute that passed more and more people were killed and slaughtered. It didn't matter if it was a young child or an old man. The Chituari killed with no regard for the age of their victims. For them it was just another job. They had not been breed to feel emotion but to be killing machines.

As everyone ran throughout the city trying to avoid the alien invaders, one thought was on everyone's mind.

"_Who was responsible for this disaster?" _

The answer to that question was closer than anyone could imagine. At the top of the stark tower sat a strange machine. It wasn't the machine which was responsible however. It was its power source. The Tesseract. This cube radiating with energy was one of the most powerful objects in the world and the reason for the Chituaris arrival. They were there to collect it but at the moment their main objective was to terminate the city.

Loki, a fallen prince of Asgard, stood and watched all this with evil glee in his eyes. He might not look it but he was a terrific mastermind and manipulator. He was the one responsible for the Tesseracts current status. He was the one who had brought the Chituari to earth. Why was this you may ask? Simple. Loki wanted power and a kingdom to rule more than everything else and by aligning himself with the Chituari, he would get what he wanted as well as revenge on his blasted brother by conquering the realm he so loved and cared about.

Everything was going Lokis and the Chituaris way. Nothing could stop them and save the city. That's what Loki though about the situation anyway. Fortunately for humanity, there were a specific group of people who though different and this group was now present in the city and surprisingly keeping the Chituari in tow.

They were the avengers.

Throughout the air, the Chituari was chasing something flying with great speed and accuracy through the air. For them, it was just another useless insect waiting to be crushed into nonexistence. The people of earth knew better and cheered as they saw him. Before the Chituari knew what had hit them, their target turned around and released an energy beam their way killing the alien's immediately. Their target said a witty one-liner before he took off again higher into the air towards another group of Chituari soldiers. The target was a man but not just a normal man. He was wearing a very advanced suit which covered his entire body in red and yellow. The suit was carrying an array of different gadgets and weapons which were just ready to be used to blast the Chituari apart. This was no surprise as the man in question was Tony Stars AKA **Iron Man.**

In another part of the city, a legion of Chituari ground-troops was in very big trouble literally as in front of them was the biggest creature they had ever seen. It was green, it was enormous, and it was most of all angry. If the Chituari had any sense in their puny minds, they would have retreated the second they saw the terrible monster but they did exactly the opposite. They charged at the monster with their blasters ready for combat. This was the last mistake they ever managed to do as the monster plowed through them like they were nothing but insignificant flies. The green monster smashed, and smashed, and smashed, and smashed, and smashed until the only thing left of the Chituari were their broken bodies lying limply on the floor. The monster roared in victory before taking off.** The Hulk** had devastated yet another group of enemies which sought to hurt him.

Up above just at the entrance of the wormhole, was a strange and bizarre sight to behold. Dressed in mediaeval like armor and a cape to boot, was a muscular man looking up at the wormhole with determination. In his right hand was a large hammer which he was not afraid to use. The Chituari that just coming out of the worm hole was in for a world of pain as the man raised the hammer into the air and shouted "FOR MIDGARD" and with that the sky was filled with lightning. The sky got filled with dead Chituari raining onto the city. **Thor**, god of thunder and future king of Asgard, gave off a large battle cry as he threw his hammer at the few who had managed to avoid the lightning strikes.

On a street far below on the ground, a family of 2 parents and their 3 children was in big trouble. They were surrounded on all sides with Chituari approaching with weapons in hand. The children were frightened and scared. Their parents were equally as scared but did not dare to show their kids that in order not to frighten them anymore. As the Chituari fired their blasters, something jumped in between the family and the incoming blasts of energy. The Chituari looked up in confusion as they only things they saw was a round shield covering the family. It was then they noticed the man in patriotic colors but by then it was too late. The savior with surprising super human speed and agility with the shield in hand proceeded overwhelm the whole squad of Chiturai leaving them cripple and defeated. If one threatened a civilian on his watch, **Captain America** would surely give the penetrators the swift hand of justice.

Looking down on the chaos going on bellow from the top of a rooftop was yet another man. He didn't have any powers. He didn't have a fancy robotic suit or a mythical hammer. The only thing that he had and needed was a bow and a holster of arrows. All around him flew Chituari on their hovercrafts raining fire on those bellow. Taking out 6 arrows and firing all of them with almost not even looking at his targets, one would assume that they would all miss. The exact opposite happened. They all did hit their targets all hitting vital spots all over the Chituari organs. The archer, **Hawkeye** just smirked as he saw his enemies going down before focusing on another group of Chituaris.

Somewhere else near the entrance to stark tower, a group of Chituari was getting their asses handed to them. The alien invaders couldn't believe what they were seeing. A human female was effectively beating their comrades without any effort at all with just a handgun and couple of martial arts moves. The Chituari tried to surround the female and attack her all together but they failed horrible as they all ended up with a bullets plowing through their heads. It continued this way until the female was the only one left on the battlefield. Seeing as the way forward was home free, the **Black Widow** pressed on towards her target the top of Star tower.

These people of undeniable power and skill were the avengers and they were slowly but steadily pushing the Chituari back. It was evident which side was more effective. Even with all the odds against them, the avengers drove the Chituari back, defeated Loki, and closed the wormhole.

It was the Iron man who took the last step in winning the battle of New York. By picking up a large nuclear missile in the air (which was originally supposed to destroy the entire city because of the governments fear in the extension of the threat of the Chituari to the entire world), he flew through the wormhole and into the vast space beyond it. He almost died due to the harsh and cold winds of space but he managed to release the missile onto the Chituari mother ship hovering above him as he fell through the wormhole back down into New York as it closed after him and the mother ship exploding into a million pieces of debris.

The day had been saved thanks to the combined effort of the Avengers or was it?

Unknowingly there had been a second battle taking place in the area at the same time as the Chituari battled the avengers for control of the city. If one had looked carefully, one would have seen horsed made completely out of shadows wandering the street or the giant of a man in red, a small glowing boy, what looked like a humanoid rabbit, a sort of hybrid between a bird and human, or the teenage boy with bleached white hair flying throughout the air fighting these shadow creatures.

But no one did see this battle or the consequences of it. For some reason, not even the avengers or the Chituari noticed this going on around them. It was as if they weren't there at all. But the battle was taking place and the results from this battle would affect not only the wellbeing of New York but the whole planet.

Due to the intervention of the avengers and the power of the Tesseract, the avengers had won their battle for the city while another group had lost theirs.

The victor of this second battle which no one could see or hear was standing looking down at his hated enemies who all were lying unconscious and beaten on the ground before him just like they should be. He had finally done it. He had beaten the guardians. The world was open for him now to do anything he wanted. He was finally free. An evil grin appeared on his face as an idea popped up in his mind.

Looking down on his enemies again, he ordered his minions around him to take care of the guardians. The nightmarish horses followed their master's command and enveloped the 5 downed guardians in a black cloud of dark sand before disappearing into the sky with their captives.

He knew that killing the guardians was impossible and that was a fact. With children believing in them still all over the world, the guardians would soon awaken and regenerate. The only thing he could do was imprison them somewhere no would find them and make sure that the guardians were safely secured so that they would never be able to escape.

As the ways he could torture the guardians for eternity flew through his mind, his joker-like smile turned into a scowl. It hadn't really been him who defeated the guardians. Even if he wanted to take the glory, he knew he couldn't. It had been the avengers doing and if he ever meet them in the near future, He would thank them for their assistance from the depths of his dark heart before infusing their mind with the worst nightmare he could make up.

With the guardians in captivity and fear running high in the air, Pitch Black AKA The Bogeyman walked away with a smile on his face ready to do what he did best: spreading fear into the hearts of humans.

* * *

_This chapter is mostly just a prolouge for things to come and I like how it turned out. _

_The undead writer signs off for now. _


	2. The Signal

_This is the undead writer speaking_

_2nd chapter complete and ready to be read_

__I do not own "The Avengers" or "Rise of the Guardians"__

* * *

It had only been a month since the New York incident and already Fury had called together the Avengers once again on the recently repaired Helicarrier. They at once noticed that something was wrong when they saw Fury himself.

Nicholas Fury was not happy. That was not saying much as the man always was in a bad mood but for someone like Stark or any other of the avengers who had known Fury for some time now definitely could tell that Fury was even grumpier than normal which was never a good sign.

"Okay what's the matter Fury? Is there another alien invasion we have to stop or a ridiculous dressed villain out to take over the world because he was neglected by his father? Or do you just want someone keep you company that you can yell at" Tony Stark, one of the world's greatest inventors, AKA Iron Man yawned where he sat around the table.

Furry gave Stark the worst glare he could muster but he did not resort back. He was far above Starks silly antics.

"Okay. Option 3 then." Stark rolled his eyes. "But really Fury why are we here? I have better things to do in my free time than playing I spy.

"I agree with Stark on this on. I don't really like crammed spaces like this" Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk agreed where he stood in the corner with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Thanks big guy. Want go a round later? I could use some fun right about now" Tony remarked casually and Banner just looked at the world- famous inventor like if he had gone mad.

"STARK. JUST BE QUIET. IF YOU JUST LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF BEFORE INTERUTPING ME AGAIN STARK, THEN I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS" Fury scowled at Stark having finally reached his boiling point. "What a Grinch" Stark muttered before he went silent.

"Anyway, what's this about a strange signal you mentioned" Steve Rogers AKA Captain America coughed trying to decrease the tension in the room.

Happy that at least that someone in the room had some common sense, Fury started to explain his recent finding which was why he was in such a bad mood at the moment.

"My communication team just came back from their mission trying to detect enemy communications. While they were unable to locate any hostile messages, they did detect something on their way back to the Helicarrrier when flying over the North Pole.

"The signal I am guessing Correct?" Banner stated becoming a little curious himself. The North Pole was after all a hazardous place. Not many people would be able in such intense cold.

"Yes you are correct Banner and it's unlike anything I've ever seen or encountered in years as director of this organization and I don't like being in the dark of something which could potentially be a threat to global security." Fury responded with a grim tone.

"Of course you don't Mr. Paranoid" Stark said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Natasha Romanoff AKA The Black Widow intervened before Fury could do anything rash.

"So director, have you any idea who the signal belongs?" Natasha asked in her usual professional tone.

Getting back to the subject, Fury continued but not before giving Stark a murderous look. "No I don't agent Romanoff. It is too advanced for even the Russians or Japanese to have come up. There is no agency in the world which is technologically advanced enough to have fabricated this signal."

"Could it be what's left of Hydra" Steve suggested remembering how advanced the splinter group had been during World War 2. It also brought back memories of his past life which caused Steve miss his old life.

"No, what remains of Hydra is being closely monitored by Shield and we would have noticed if they had been active in the area. But there is one thing we do know about it" Fury answered.

"You do? Tell us then and don't leave us in suspense" Stark said his face getting serious for once.

"By analyzing the strength and wavelengths of the signal, my agents have estimated that the signal was approximately activated a month ago." Fury sighted and at once the room went quiet, the same thoughts racing through everyone's mind.

The Chituari attack had just happened a month ago. Stark suddenly remembered how cold and lifeless he had felt as he almost died falling through the emptiness of space. Steve remembered all the people slaughtered in front of his eyes. Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye scowled at his memory of him being brainwashed and used by Loki. Black Widow didn't show any emotions but inside her head, a tornado of uncertainty and regret flew through her mind. Banner still remembered how much those blasters had hurt him while he had let the "other guy" out. The New York event was still a touchy subject for many people and that did include the Avengers.

"So Loki had some kind backup plan then?" Hawkeye broke the silence with a frustrated punch to the wall showing more emotion than any of his comrades seen him express ever (except for Black Widow). "I so despise that man"

"Where's Thor when you need him? We could use some of his Shakespearian mumbo jumbo about now" Stark said with a scowl on the face.

"If I knew how to call him, he would have been here already. I don't suppose any of you have a way to communicate with Asgard." Fury responded with an even worse scowl.

"What do you think the signal does?" Banner sighted as he tried to get everyone back on track. "If you called all of us together in one place, then you must surely have an idea what the signal is doing right. By your expression, it is probably not something pleasant."

Fury remained silent for a while with all eyes on him as if he was debating whether to tell them or not. Stark betted a 100 dollars on himself that Fury would deny it. Stark just gave Fury a smug smile as his prediction proved correct "I don't know what that signal is, that's why I called all of you so you can take care of it."

"So you expect us take a hike to one of the coldest and hazardous places in the world to find what's causing a signal which may or not be planted there by our favorite Asgardian troublemaker with no warning of what it is or does?" Stark stated with a chuckled seeing Fury's stone face almost explode out of irritation. He so loved annoying Fury.

"Well at least its isolate so there is no chance of the "other guy" causing too much data. Bruce Banner said relieved. "Better start packing some warm clothes though"

"Yes I love freezing my but off. Next time send us to Hawaii or someplace warm" Stark whined as he and Banner along with Steve left the room. Fury addressed the remaining 2 avengers before they left as well with a simple statement. "Please make sure Stark does not do something stupid.

"I tried, I failed. He is impossible to change" Natasha sighted in annoyance remembering her first meeting with the annoying playboy.

"Sorry Fury but that's impossible even for me even with my precision." Clint declined the offer as the two left the room.

"Oh why of all people I have met in my days, why was Stark one of them?" The director of shield sighted as he walked out of the briefing room as well.

Unknowingly to everyone in the room, they had not been alone in listening to Fury's discovery. Floating in the air watching carefully as the people below left in a hurry with its cold yellow eyes was a creature of nightmarish proportions. Radiating evil and looking like a demon of the night, the creature howled in satisfactory. It had gotten what it wanted. With that the nightmare turned into a cloud of dark sand which went into the nearest airlock and out into the clear of night outside.

It was time to return to its creator, Pitch Black and tell him the news.

* * *

Pitch Black was in a festive mood at the moment. Fear was a powerful weapon which he knew how to utilize very well.

With the guardians out of the way, people had lost wonder, hope, memories, dreams, and fun in their hearts. Normally even if the guardians weren't doing their job, their mere presence helped to create calm and peace in not only children but adults as well. They did not have to be even close for this to happen. The Guardians soothing effect could be felt all around the planet.

But not anymore because Pitch had managed to do the impossible. He had cut the Guardians connection with the world around them. It hadn't really been that hard. After the battle in New York, Pitch had attacked and imprisoned most of the other legends and myths around the planet. With the guardians out of the way, it had been easy to capture them all and steal some of their spiritual energy to create chains especially made to hold the Guardians for all eternity.

These chains were probably Pitch's most prized creation just behind his Nightmares created from the Sandman's magical sand. They had the ability to drain one of all their energy leaving them powerless. It was said before could prevent one from gaining power from the environment. That meant that no belief would be able to reach the guardians and break the chains as well that the guardians soothing effect would not reach the outside world. The Guardians were after spirits of nature.

Pitch could already see it happening in front of him. Without wonder, more fight was occurring all around the world with devastating results. Without hope, Peoples spirit fell making them scared and afraid leading them into desperation. Without good memories, more and more negativity entered people daily lives. Without dreams, people would have no purpose. Without fun, there would be violence and despair. With all that missing, the only thing Pitch had to do was to replace all those things with fear.

The world around him was tearing itself apart from its core and Pitch was enjoying every single minute of it. The more the world fell into darkens, the stronger he and his nightmare became. Soon he would be so powerful that he would be able devastate the guardians totally even if they somehow got free from his chains.

Pitch looked up in the air and saw a single nightmare entering his lair from above. It was one of the ones he sent to spy on the planets government agencies.

Adults were such simple beings. The spent years trying to come up with the answers of the universe and forget the legends around them which actually having most of those answers. Still it was useful for infiltration. His nightmares could literally stand beside the president of America in the white house during a meeting with high ranking officers without being noticed.

Expecting news which could help his spread of fear in the world, the bogeyman was very disappointed which causing him to slice the nightmare in half with his shadow scythe.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Pitch roared in anger. All the nearby nightmares flew to safety wary of their master's wrath.

"Unbelievable. Just unbelievable. How in the world did a couple of suits manage to locate the North's Workshop? It shouldn't be possible." Pitch ranted as he killed a couple of his own nightmares in anger.

It had probably been the Yetis. Some of those overgrown gorillas must have avoided being captured by his nightmares and activated the northern lights backup generator to call for help. It was not as strong and stable as the real northern light device but it did complete its job well. It did however leave a weak signal which could be detected by human machinery.

The signal had been answered but not by other myths but the greatest heroes of humankind the Avengers.

For a whole hour, Pitch was letting out his frustration on his nightmare minions before running out of breath for a moment. With his mind a little clearer, a plan began to form causing an evil smile to appear at the bogeyman face.

The Avengers were after all heroes who were known all over world. What effects would the reaction to the whole team being dead bring to the world? There would even be more fear than there already was. With that in mind, Pitch called forth all his remaining nightmares seeing as he was in a far better mood now.

"My sweet creations of blackest night Fly to the North Pole and protect it from intruders. Kill anyone who approaches it especially if they are an Avenger. Kill them and wake up the deepest fear in their souls." Pitch instructed his nightmares. Howling in the air, the nightmares took charge and flew out of the lair with their mission in mind. Pitch could literally feel their killer intent as they ran by him. Everything was going according to plan.

With the North Pole swarming with nightmares, the Avengers would be easy to pick off one by one. They were adults after all. They knew the dangers of the world and had a long time ago forgotten such legends as the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, and the Tooth Fairy. They would not be able to see or hear his nightmares approaching them from behind.

Also it didn't hurt to make sure his "prisoner" was well secured. It was ironic really. The man who cared about children more than anything in the worlds was now a prisoner in his own workshop which he used to spread wonder around the world.

Pitch let out an evil laugh at the mere thought. Victory was as good as his already.

* * *

"Stark are you there? Come in." Steve's voice rang through Tonys headset as he flew through the cold night sky with only the water bellow as his company. Tony could ignore it but as he already ignored the patriotic man last 20 hailing's, Tony decided answer him just for the reason to make the good captain stop pestering him to death.

"What's up captain? I just took a shortcut over the outback. I even saw a kangaroo of all things. Cool huh." Stark responded to his fellow team members call.

"Stop being so obnoxious and focus on the mission. I know you have been ignoring me for the last half hour" Steve responded. Tony could tell by his voice that the super solider was currently rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about captain? I am innocent" Tony called back in the sweetest voice he could come up with.

"Stop fooling around please. You should be arriving at the pole any minute now." The captains voice could be heard sighting.

"Well duh. I already see ice caps straight ahead of me. Where are you guys anyway?" Tony chuckled as he speed up flying right towards the large landmass of ice in front of him.

"The Helicarrier is still an hour away. You were the one who speed ahead after all Tony."

"Yeah but only because it was taking to long and me being bored of course." Tony responded as he finally reached the end of the seas and onto the cold valleys of the North Pole. "Okay it was fun talking Rogers but I will do some exploring now so bye" Before Steve could object, Tony ended the call.

"What a wonderful wasteland. Jarvis can you scan the area for any abnormalities?" Tony asked his own personal robotic butler and soon enough it answered him.

"Sir my scanners don't pick up any strange signatures in the area. The ice and the occasional animal organisms are the only things which my scanners are able to identify. Source of Fury's signal has eluded my sensors." The robotic voice of J.A.R.V.I.S replied back to the genius who let out groan of irritation.

"Great my state of the art computer system can't find a tiny signal in this ice haystack. Seems like I will have to do this the hard way" Stark groaned as he directed the iron man suit to the ground.

As he hit the ground, Tony didn't notice that he was surrounded on all sides by an army demonic horses ready to tear him to shreds at the blink of an eye. They eyed their oblivious prey with anticipation and they were all slowly approaching Tony who remained unaware that he was about to enter the fight of his life. The one thing that he had at his mind at the moment wasn't the seriousness of the situation, the freezing atmosphere, or him being killed by invisible monster.

A single sarcastic though was running through his mind: _"So this is where Santa Claus lives? Not a very hospitable place now is it"_

* * *

_Hehe I love writing cliffhangers. Cant have an chapter without them._

_The undead writer signs off for now _


End file.
